


A Love Through The Seasons

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, basically a love story developing according to the seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Ninie!This is it! The second part of your request. i hope you like it!





	A Love Through The Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanghyukkienn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/gifts).



> Ninie!  
> This is it! The second part of your request. i hope you like it!

It was winter when Youngbin first met Dawon.

He came into the coffee shop, a slight dusting of white on his head and his cheeks and nose a rosy red. He walked up to the counter with a huge smile on his face and ordered a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Youngbin found it adorable but kept the thought to himself.

Dawon sat at a table facing the counter and Youngbin didn’t really think anything of it.

 The day was slow and Dawon was the only customer inside. Seeing as how the guy was preoccupied with his phone, Youngbin busied himself with a book. Weirdly enough, he couldn’t concentrate on the words. His skin was crawling as if someone was staring at him. He looked up suddenly and met Dawon’s eyes which widened in shock. The guy had the cup raised halfway and he jerked his hand so suddenly causing some of the drink to spill on the table. 

He went up to the table and wiped the mess intentionally slow. The silence between them was getting awkward and he can feel Dawon's eyes burning holes through his skin.

"Aren't you afraid that I might melt with how intensely you're staring at me?" he asked, finally looking up. 

For the second time, Dawon was in shock and then his entire face turned red. 

"I-i'm sorry," he mumbled looking away. 

"My name's Youngbin. Kim Youngbin. It's nice to meet you -"

"Dawon. Lee Dawon," the guy replied. 

"It's nice to meet you, Dawon-ssi." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was spring when Dawon decided to confess. There was a fresh scent in the air and the flowers were just starting to bloom. 

Dawon had been dropping by in the café long enough to know which times were the busiest and which were not and he timed this perfectly. He breathed deeply and hid the fresh bouquet of yellow followers behind him.

“Dawon-ah!”

He would never get tired of seeing him smile - Youngbin’s eyes would disappear into thin lines and his entire face lights up, making him feel warm inside.

“Are you having the usual?” Youngbin asked already pulling out a cup from one of the drawers.

“Can we talk?  He asked with all the seriousness he could muster.

Youngbin paused. “Uhm, okay. What’s wrong?” he asked, suddenly worried. Youngbin stepped out from behind the counter and faced him. 

Dawon pulled out the bouquet from behind him and presented it to Youngbin. The guy glanced at the flowers and then at him, the question clear in his eyes. 

“I-it’s for you,’ Dawon stammered, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

Youngbin gently took the thing out of his hands and brought the flowers to his nose to smell it. It might have been cute if only he didn’t end up with a sneezing fit.

“Are you okay?” Dawon asked.

“I-I’m fine aachoo! Wha-What are these for?”

“Will you go out with me?” 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Youngbin turned to his side and watched as Dawon slept peacefully. It's been about three months since they started going out and sometimes, he still can't believe that they're together. 

"Aren't you afraid that I might melt because of how intensely you're staring at me?" Dawon mumbled still with his eyes closed. 

Youngbin smiled, brushing back some of Dawon's hair from his face. "You remember?" he whispered. 

Dawon nodded. "How could I forget? Those were the first words the love of my life said to me," 

The love of my life, Youngbin thought. He just referred to me as the love of his life

"I love you," Youngbin said. It was the first time he said it and the truth behind those words were so heavy and real that Youngbin felt floored with the realization. 

Dawon opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep in order to focus on him. " I love you too," he answered and Youngbin felt warm on the inside. Dawon smiled and pulled him close. "Now, sleep. It's a Saturday, it's our only time to sleep in,"  

Youngbin snuggled into Dawon's side, their bodies fitting perfectly together. It was a warm summer night and their love is burning just as hot as the days that would come. 

Youngbin was walking a few meters ahead of him, his steps short and angry. The crunching of the leaves beneath their feet and the cold wind blowing through the trees the only sound.

It was the first time they fought, an honest to goodness fight and it was because Dawon forgot about their date. The office had been working him to the bone lately and he had been spending quite a lot of time with a fellow co-worker that Youngbin's getting jealous - he was sure of it even though his boyfriend would deny otherwise. 

Dawon sighed and hurried towards Youngbin, managing to grab his wrist. " Youngbin-ah, please talk to me," the words came out of his mouth choked. 

Youngbin stopped in his tracks but didn't turn to look at him. 

Dawon did the only thing he could and hugged him from behind, letting his chin fall on the guy's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry," he whispered. "I know everything I say would sound like an excuse to you but.. I didn't mean to forget our date... Please forgive me.."

Youngbin finally turned to look at him. "And I'm sorry. I'm acting like I'm in high school or something. I mean, I know how much you love your work and you've been working so much harder lately and I think I was just.... I don't know, scared that I'm losing you or something, I know it's a little silly and you forgot our date and I just.. I-"

Dawon pulled him close and hugged him tightly, stopping him from saying anything more. Youngbin returned the hug just as tight and somehow, he knew that everything is okay now. That even in the middle of the fight or whatever it is, he's already been forgiven. They both pulled back and looked deep into each other's eyes. 

There was no more need for words. They knew and felt and understood what each one was saying at the moment. 

Dawon leaned forward, meeting Youngbin's lips with his and it still tastes as sweet as the first time they kissed. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

It's somehow fitting that they had their first fight in autumn. 

Autumn is sadness and change and the leaves fall down in a burst of reds, oranges, yellows and browns. But the thing about autumn is that the tree never really dies. It comes back to life in spring where it will sprout colours once again. 

Just like a love that is steadfast, it may be tried and it may be tested but in the end, it will prevail. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dawon walked inside the coffee shop, a slight dusting of white in his hair and his cheeks and nose a rosy red. Youngbin smiled. It's been two years since they've met and it was on a day similar to this one. 

"You see anything you like?" Dawon asked jokingly. 

Youngbin shook his head. "The first time I saw you - it was the same as this day and I think you're wearing the exact same outfit," 

Dawon leaned over the counter and kissed Youngbin on the cheek before sitting on one of the stools.  

"That was two years ago!" he exclaimed.  Youngbin shrugged and started to prepare two drinks, one hot chocolate for Dawon and coffee for himself. 

The cold winds blew harshly outside, bringing with it the snowflakes and the cold but inside the cafe, there was nothing but warmth - warmth from a cup of coffee and his lover's hand in his own. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you wanna talk about this you can reach me on the following:  
> twitter @kaydawonie  
> curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/zurenika


End file.
